


Confessions on a motel roof

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto follows Noctis onto the roof of the motel and they have a heart to heart





	Confessions on a motel roof

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 15 - scars
> 
> I went with this prompt as emotional scars, ya know because our boy Prompto has a whole host of emotional scars.

Noctis was sitting on the roof of the motel, looking out at the landscape. With his back to the motel sign, the only light ahead was the moon. He could make out the shapes of wild animals moving around and daemons prowling. 

He heard the door to the roof open. He glanced over, it was Prompto. His heart fluttered nervously. He hadn't been alone with Prompto since this trip started, and he realised after the fall of Insomnia that he _might_ be in love with his best friend. 

To be truthful there was no doubt about it.

He was head over heels.

Noctis was only upset that it took the destruction of everything they knew to make him realise. He wishes it was different. That they could be together like a normal couple. That he wasn't on the way to marry someone he hadn't seen for nearly ten years. Someone he didn't even love like that.

Prompto sat next to him, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof. "So, whatcha doin'?"

Noctis stared pointedly ahead, trying to not look at the blonde too much, lest he guess what he was thinking. "Nothin' much. Just chillin'"

"Hmm. Cool." Prompto sighed. He had something on his mind. Knowing the way Prompto was, it had probably been eating away at him for weeks, but he just wanted to talk to Noctis privately.

"That was one hell of a day, huh?" Noctis asked, trying to get a conversation going. Once Prompto started talking, he would eventually spit out whatever was bothering him.

Prompto smiled. "Yeah, but it was fun. Everyday's fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed." He let out a short laugh, looking up at the sky. "I never imagined it would work out like this. That I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys"

"Who would have thought, huh?"

The blonde looked down, fiddling with the leather wristband he always wore. "So, how long have we been friends now? Let's see… beginning of high school…" Prompto bit his lip as he counted on his fingers. It was adorable really. "So that's… five years?"

"Yeah, but we've known eachother way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?"

"Huh? You still remember that?" Prompto frowned.

Noctis snorted. "Could hardly forget being gawked at"

Prompto laughed nervously, doubling the speed at which he fiddled with his wristband. "Well, y'know, it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty"

"And when we did meet again in high school you pretended it was the first time." Noctis leaned back, staring at the stars as he remembered the way that Prompto slapped him on the back and said "Hi" like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Prompto scoffed, bring Noctis back to the present. "Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say anything." Prompto folded his arms over his stomach and leaned forward slightly, like he was hugging himself. "Feels just like yesterday"

Noctis eyes softened as he looked at his best friend. "You should have said something sooner." He left the rest unsaid, like we could have been friends for ten years instead of five. That I might have realised I was in love with you before now and we could have done something about it.

"Oh Noct…" Prompto laughed softly. "You just wouldn't understand." He went quiet for a moment, staring ahead. He sighed before starting to talk again. "Back then, I was… actually never mind"

Noctis punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Hey, you can't just stop halfway"

Prompto laughed again, though it didn't sound genuine to Noctis at all. He loved Prompto's genuine laugh, he had the sound committed to memory. "Yeah, I-I know. I used to be super shy. Couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends - at least not real ones. I was always alone. And there were times when I felt, well, worthless"

Noctis's heart sank. He had no idea how deep Prompto's insecurities went, but he was starting to get an inkling. "That's what's been bugging you?"

"I-I mean, when you look at me you wouldn't think that I'm anything but a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker. But that isn't the real me." He bit his lip and turned to look at Noctis, almost shyly. "Behind all the quips and laughs I'm a mess of hang-ups. I've always felt inferior to you guys. I'm not royalty and I'm not strong. I'm nothing really." He looked away again. "Unlike Gladio I'm not good with people. The way he connects with them, hes operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I'm not smart and I can't cook to save myself. But when we all hang out, it's so much fun I forget what I'm not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don't belong. But I want to." Prompto looked at Noctis again, this time looking at him in the eyes. His heart started to thud harder in his chest. "Every moment, I'm desperate to earn my place - to prove that I am good enough"

Noctis smiled, grabbing the blonde's hand. Prompto looked down at their joined hands in surprise. "Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me"

Prompto smiled. For the first time since he joined Noctis on the roof, it looked genuine. "So you really think I'm doing okay?"

"Yeah, I do." Noctis laughed, squeezing Prompto's hand. "Anything else?"

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." He blushed. "I'm sorry I got so real all of a sudden"

"You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?"

"Huh?" Prompto laughed. "Why, you mad, bro?" Noctis laughed too. "Seriously though… thanks for making time for this loser"

Noctis stared into his best friends eyes. Dark blue, almost violet. So beautiful. He saw the splash of freckles across his face. He saw his plump pink lips and just thought fuck it and leant forward and kissed him.

Prompto gave a squeak of surprise and pulled away. "Dude… you're about to get married"

Noctis shrugged like it was no big deal but turned red all the same. "I don't love Luna… not like that"

"But me?"

"I told you, I wouldn't make time for any old loser. Wouldn't fall in love with any old loser either"

Prompto smiled slightly. "In love?"

"Yeah you dumbass" Noctis huffed.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that Prom." Noctis frowned. "Are you not okay with it? We don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"No no no, nothing like that. I'm just finding it hard to believe that you could love me when Lady Lunafreya is there ya know"

He cupped Prompto's face with both his hands, holding him still so he could look into his eyes. "You're amazing Prom. Stopped me from going crazy more times than I can count. You're the best friend a person could ask for. I can't believe it's taken me until recently to realise I want more out of this. I want to wake up everyday with the best person in the world"

This time, Prompto was the one who initiated the kiss. He put his hands on the back of Noctis's neck and pulled them together. All Noctis could taste was Prompto and by the Six, he loved it.

They kissed for a long time, for so long that Noctis's jaw was starting to ache. But he wasn't going to stop. He loved the feel of Prompto's lips. The way his tongue would dart shyly back whenever it touched Noctis's. The way Prompto's fingers played with the fine hairs at the base of his skull.

The door banged open again, and they shot apart like they had been electrocuted.

"Are you idiots up here?" Gladio shouted.

"Ye-yeah" Prompto replied, turning scarlet.

"Iggy has finished dinner, said get your asses back to the room"

Noctis stood up, helping Prompto to his feet. Their hands lingered together for a moment before Prompto pulled away and headed to the door. Noctis followed.

Gladio was grinning at them both. "Ya know I saw you both from the carpark"

Now it was Noctis's turn to go red.

"It's about time ya know. You two have been dancing around this for years" 

"Yeah yeah whatever" Noctis said as he shoved past the bigger man.

Prompto followed close behind, quiet for a change. Gladio slapped him on the back as he passed. "Nice one blondie"

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the scene should have gone tbh and I'll die mad that it never happened


End file.
